Dragon Festival 2010
The Dragon Festival 2010 is an event taking place over the weekend of July 1, 2010. It was announced in the Guild Wars login announcements. Details The Shing Jea Boardwalk will be open and can be accessed by speaking with Monastery Keeper at Shing Jea Monastery. Redecorated towns *Shing Jea Monastery *Kaineng Center Minigames *Dragon Arena *Rollerbeetle Racing *Shing Jea Boardwalk **Dragon Nest **Nine Rings **Rings of Fortune Quests Imperial Guard Hanso (in Shing Jea Monastery) *The Rampaging Yetis *The Shrine of Maat *A Strange Request *Darkness at Kaitan NPCs *Captain Rujiyo *Imperial Guard Hanso *Master of Ceremonies *Victory Token Collectors **Sheng Yi **Seiji **Zaishen Supply Masters *During Dragon Festival 2010 Finale (Sunday, July 4th, see times below) **Emperor Kisu *Monday, July 5th to Sunday, July 11th, 2010 **Imperial Supply Master Kagno appears and remains in Shing Jea Monastery to exchange Victory Tokens for this year's mask for 1 week after the event. **The Victory Token collectors will also remain for this period. Missions The missions, which are available for 30 minutes from the times listed, are obtained from Captain Rujiyo in Shing Jea Monastery. All times are listed in Pacific Daylight Time, which is -7 GMT. Missions will be available for 30 minutes. Dragon Festival 2010 Finale The Dragon Festival Finale (2010) will take place on the 4th of July 2010 in Shing Jea Monastery. Emperor Kisu will visit every 2 hours on July 4th from 2:00 am until 11:59 pm PDT All times are listed in Pacific Daylight Time, which is -7 GMT. When he arrives, Emperor Kisu will begin walking from Linnok Courtyard, and stop near the Xunlai Chests at the south end of the monastery. Immediately when he stops, Honsu will announce Emperor Kisu, and Kisu himself will make a few comments. At some point during his speech, your 250 Victory Tokens are automatically exchanged for a Sinister Dragon Mask, which will appear in your inventory. The period where you can exchange for the mask is quite short; you need only to have the 250 tokens and be in the district at the right time for your mask to be awarded. : Immediately afterward is a mini-game, involving a group of Grasps attacking the monastery. The players in the monastery must collect Celestial Charges and bring them to one of the Imperial Sorcerers. The sorcerers can be found in various places around the monastery, picking up a Celestial Charge causes yellow flares on your map indicating the Imperial Sorcerer's locations. For every Celestial Charge delivered, Cantha scores a point, and for every person caught by a grasp, the grasps score a point. If the players in a district collect more celestial charges than the Grasps you will receive 1 Festival Prize every ~70 seconds for the next 15 minutes for a total of 12 to 27 (depending on unknown factors) with a mode of 13. Minigame Walkthrough Grasps will hunt out those who are holding Celestial Charges, much like the Grenth minions do at the winter festivals. If one of them touches you while you are holding a celestial charge, you will die. Don't worry, you will be resurrected soon! To avoid the grasps, follow these hints. A) Drop the charge when they come near. They will move away to find someone else. When they are a safe distance, pick it up again and run. B) Only pick up a charge if there are no grasps around and make sure there are no grasps in between you and the particular Imperial Sorcerer you are targeting. Often times there will be an alternative Sorcerer you can reach safely. C) Finally, to better fulfill A and B, keep an eye on the map and look for moving green triangles. They are the grasps, and you should never pick up a charge with one in your aggro circle. The Grasps sometimes will touch a charge laying at it's spawn point, thus they will destroy it and the enemies will gain 1 point. The best way to avoid this it to quickly pick up the charge, then drop it right away. Additionally, grasps run faster than normal. Eating a red bean cake will put you up to their speed. Notes *Imperial Supply Master Kagno appears and remains in Shing Jea Monastery to exchange Victory Tokens for the new mask from Monday, July 5th - Sunday, July 11th. *Completing all four quests offered by Imperial Guard Hanso takes about 30 minutes and will result in 240 of the 250 Victory Tokens required for the Dragon Festival Mask. *There are Victory Token collectors in the Great Temple of Balthazar, Lion's Arch, and Kamadan, Jewel of Istan. *There are hourly firework displays in Kamadan, Jewel of Istan, Great Temple of Balthazar, Shing Jea Monastery, and Lions Arch. External links *GuildWars.com: Events: In Game Events: Dragon Festival Category:Special events *2010